¿Como me enamore de ti?
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: cap7!la apuesta sigue en pie...Peter marea a Kath,y Lily habla con Sirius para hacer trampas...y le dice que Arabella esta por el,asique el la marea.Jane toma una decision sobre Remus,que a el no le gustara...ya le venganza de Kath sigue en pie.Reviews!
1. En el anden

Hola, este es mi tercer fic, de repente estaba hablando con Fernanda, y me dio por hacer este fic, bueno, os dejo de jili..... de tonterías, que seguro que no os interesa.

Se lo dedico a Dannyfernanda, por que me ayudo a hacerlo, y a Ammy, porque antes de hacer los itros dos fics que tengo, le prometi hacer este.

Espero que os guste.

EN EL ANDEN

Todos se dirigia al anden 9 y ¾, buscando a la gente, Lily, todavía no habia pasado, estaba muy preocupada, buscando a sus amigas, no le gustaba pasar sola, pero ellas parecian haber desaparecido, a si que, decidio entrar.

Lily estaba entrando, y alguien la tiro, cuando habia atravesado media vaya, cayo dentro.

-¡Potter!

-¿Qué quieres ahora Evans? ¿No te resistes a mi encanto? Puedes ir a mi club de fans.

-¿Por qué me tiras? - dijo Lily levantándose, muy molesta.

De repente entro Sirius.

-¡Huy, James! ¿Ya ligando?

-Envidioso.

-Eso no hace gracia - dijo Lily levantandose, dandole a Sirius.

De repente se oian unas risas.

-¡Hola Lily! ¡Muy buena la bofetada!

-Mira, ya vino Figg, a presumir.

-Olvidame, Black.

Lily y Arabella, se fueron, y entraron en el tren, donde se encontraron a Jane Goldman, y a Kathryn Rusthon.

Jane, era una chica de corta melena morena, y unos grandes ojos grises, era una de las chicas mas lindas de Hogwarts, al igual que sus amigas, ella habia estado enamorada en segundo de Sirius, pero desde, que se volvio un ligon, y cambiaba mas de novia que de calzoncillos, le dejo de gustar, eso si, sus amigas siempre aprovechavan a echárselo en cara. Era hija de moogles.

En cambio, Kathryn tenia el pelo color castaño, muy largo, y ondulado, tambien era bastante linda, y le atraia Amos Diggory, pero este estaba por Lily, algo que le molestaba a James (N/A: vaya lio!)

-Mirar, cada vez que veo a ese Potter, me da ganas de matarlo - dijo una furiosa Lily.

-Tranquila, no creo que sea para tanto - la tranquilizo Kath.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Son estresantes, el y su amiguito Black - dijo Arabella.

-Y encima, ese Peter, esta mas memo - dijo Kath.

Las tres rieron ante esto, en cambio, Jane, dijo muy contesnta, y con voz soñadora:

-Ya, pero, Remus Lupin, es perfecto.

-¿¡Te gusta¡? - dijeron las tres.

-Esto... no se.

-Vaya que si te gusta...

Jane, enrojecio mucho, y las tres siguieron riendo, hasta que entraron, los cuatro merodeaores:

-Vaya, mira esto Sirius, ¡Evans se esta riendo! - dijo James.

-¿Y que ves de raro en eso? - dijo Lily.

-Nunca lo habias hecho, esto es mágico - dijo James

-Lo que pasa, es que estando a tu lado, es imposible reir - dijo Lily, con voz triunfante.

Arabella, dijo muy contenta:

-Es que, nadie rie ante unos apestosos.

-Callate, Figg, no te valla a pasar algo - dijo Sirius.

-No creo - dijo Arabella

-Calladita, estas mas guapa - dijo Sirius.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo - dijo Arabella, y se sento.

-Oh, Canuto, te dijo algo muuuy malo - dijo Peter

-Callate de una vez, e iros de una vez - dijo Kath.

En cambio, mientras estos discutian, Jane, no dejaba de mirar a Remus, este parecio notarlo, la miro, y le dedico una sonria que derretiera a cualquiera.

Esta se puso muy roja, y dijo:

-Esto... voy a comprar golosinas, ahora vengo.

Pero estos no lo oyeron, seguían enzarzados en sus tipicas peleas.

-Te acompaño.

-Vale.

El camino por el pasillo, fue muy aburrido, hasta que Remus dijo:

-Sus peleas ya aburren.

-Si.

-Yo estoy arto de aguantarlos.

-Y yo.

-Apuesto lo que quieras, a que acaban liados.

-Y yo.

Llegaron, compraron unas cuantas golosinas, para todos, y se fueron, de camino, encontraron a Lucius Malfoy, y Severus Snape:

-Vaya, vaya, mira, Severus, la sangre sucia y Lupin, se nos han enamorado, ¿nos invitas a tu boda?

Remus explotaba de furia:

-Mira, piensa lo que quieras, y no la vuelvas a llamar a si.

-Dejale, Remus, la gente a si, nace gilipollas, y no cambia - dijo Jane.

Y dicho esto, tiro de el del brazo, y se fueron.

-Me sorprendes, Jane.

-¿Por?

-Es la primera vez que me dices en esta mañana, mas de dos palabras seguidas.

-Esque, tenia sueño - mintió Jane.

Llegaron al compartimento, y Peter, Sirius y James salian del compartiemnto:

-¿Dónde estabas? - quiso saber James.

-Si escucharais, venga entrar.

-No - dijeron los 3 a la vez.

-Vale, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien ellas y yo, comiendo estas ranas de chocolate.

Rapidamente entraron todos y se sentaron, James, al lado de Lily, pero ambos rapidamente cambiaron, en un parte chicos, y en otra chicas.

-Jo - se quejo Sirius - ¿por qué no nos mezclamos?

-Porue no nos da la gana - dijo Arabella.

Sirius, se sento encima de Arabella.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? - pregunto Arabella

-Ponerme aquí, no me pienso quitar.

Y Arabella le dio un guantazo en la cara.

-¿Esas son tus fuerzas, Figg?

-Mejos que no te las demuestre.

-Vas a lamentar esto.

-¿A si? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Otras de tus ridículas bromas?

Sirius temblaba de rabia.

-¿Ridículas?

-Si, ridículas - dijo Arabella, llena de furia.

Sisius, se calmo, y dijo:

-Estas tan guapa cuando te enfadas.

Arabella esto no le gusto, le tiro al suelo, y le puso de pie, y ¡raca! Le dio una patada, hay, donde a ningun hombre le gusta.

-Figg, ¿cómo eres tan burra?

-Piensa antes lo que vas a decir.

-Bueno, ¿comemos ya? - dijo un desesperado Remus.

Pero todo habia volado, y Arabella se quedo sin nada, ya que todas sua migas se habian comido los suyo.

-Black, dame esa rana.

-Mira, - y se la metio en la boca, luego la saco - ¿Quieres?

-Cacho cerdo.

Remus le cogio la rana, y la partio la mitad.

-Toma.

-Mira, Lupin, si crees que me voy a comer eso, te tiras por un puente.

Remus, arto, se la metio en la boca, Sirius, Peter, y James, se empezaron a reir, Arabella se fue enfadada.

Jane se fue detrás de Lily y de Kath.

Kath, se metio en un compartimento, y Jane y Lily, por otro lado, se encontraron, ahora, con Crabbe y Goyle, pero como eran los demasiado tontos para hablar.

-¡MALFOY! - gritaron los dos, era lo unico que sabían decir.

Malfoy vino:

-Pero, mira, la sangre sucia ha roto con su novio, claro, ¿quien quiere a gente como tu? Solo otra sangre sucia como tu.

Lily le ignoro, y salio del compartimento junto a Jane, hasta que encontraron a Arabella, se fueron a un compartimento, y siguieron hablando.

De repente se oyo un ruido, habian llegado.

Les toco otra vez a los 8 juntos en el carruaje.

Remus intentaba hablar con Jane.

Esta le pego un tortazo.

-Pero ¿qué haces?

-No le vuelvas a hacer eso a mi amiga.

Arabella le dio un tortazo a Sirius, y otro a Remus

-Figg ¿esto a que viene?

-No se, para cuando vuelvas a hacer algo.

-Puff, dejarlo ya anda - dijo Kath.

-Tu no te metas - le dijo Sirius.

Todos esperaban, al que terminara el sombrero, de seleccionar.

-Vamos, tengo hambre - dijo Sirius.

-Chissss- le ordeno Lily.

-Chissss - repitio Sirius, haciendola burla - a mi no me chistes.

-A mi no me mandes.

-Si me da la gana.

-Pues que no te de.

Se callaron, por que aparecio la comida.

Remus le dijo a Kath:

-Por favor, pasame el agua, y esa alita de pollo que queda.

-Vale - se comio la alita, y le tiro el agua en el pantalón - oh, perdona Lupin.

Entonces Peter, le tiro a esta, el zumo de calabaza, Sirius le miro, y le dijo enfadado.

-No ves que ya no hay zumo.

-¿Quereis parar? - dijo una chica de 7º.

Estos se callaron.

La cena termino, y todos subieron a sus habitaciones.

HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS

-Mirar, esa Figg, se va a enterar - Dijo Sirius.

-Tranquilo, pagara, por lo que ha hecho - le tranquilizo James.

DEJEN REVIEW


	2. Te odio

Hola, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, se lo dedico, a Maika Yugui,por decirme el nombre del fic, aquí va el capitulo:

TE ODIO

Ya era dia 2, empezaban las clases, y, Sirius y James, no dejaban de decir, cosas:

-Canuto, nada de magia, a si no sabran que hemos sido nosotros.

-No, claro, ha sido mi abuela.

-Bueno, pero como nosotros siempre hacemos bromas con magia.

-No importa, aunque nos digan algo.

-Esta bien.

Lily, era prefecta de su casa, y se acercaba a darle el horario, al duo.

-Buenos dias Evans - dijo James.

-No tan buenos estando a tu lado - respondio esta.

-Intenta pasarlos - dijo Sirius.

-Olvidarme - dijo esta muy molesta - me voy, estar a vuestro lado me revuelve el estomago.

Peter se acercaba, al duo:

-¿Os digo una super broma que he pensado para Lily?

-¿Cuál? - preguntaron James y Sirius, sin mucho interés.

-Mirarle las bragas - respondio este muy feliz.

-Eso no es una broma, pero, eso de verle las bragas, no esta demasiado mal.

-Si - respondio este.

Sirius se dirigio a James y le dijo:

-¿Tu crees que llevara tanga?

-No me gustaria verle el culo.

-Porque no me gustaria verle el culo a una pija creida.

-Tu estas loco, mirala.

(N/A: Pensamientos, entre comillas: "").

"James: la verdad, no esta nada mal, mejor dicho, esta muy bien"

-Cornamenta, te has quedado embobado, ¿te gusta el culo de la Evans?

Remus, se acercaba, pero llego, lo bastante pronto para oir esto ultimo.

-¿Solo pensais en eso? - pregunto este muy apenado.

-Oh, mira esto, James, Remus, esta enamorado, de tu Evans.

-No estoy enamorado de Evans, pero si me gusta otra...

-¿Quién? - preguntaron los tres ansiosos.

-Jane Goldman-

-¿De esa? - pregunto Sirius - esta...

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Remus.

-Muy buena.

El bobo y empanado de Peter se dio cuenta de que era tarde, intentaba decirlo.

-¿Puedo decir algo?

-Callate.

(N/A: esta conversación es solo entre Sirius y Peter.)

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No ves que estoy analizando chicas?

-Es importante.

-No hay nada mas importante que esto - ahora se dirigio a James - mira, esa ravenclaw, esta muy bien.

Y Peter grito:

-¡LLEGAMOS TARDE!

Ahora Sirius, le miro enfadado

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes, cacho anormal!

Y fueron corriendo a pociones.

-Hola, soy el profesor Carlo Frabetti.

Era un profesor nuevo, aunque ya le habia visto en la cena el dia anterior, y era muy guapo.

-Bien, poneros como querais.

Todos se sentaron de dos en dos, esa clase les toco compartirla con los Slytherin.

James - Sirius.

Remus - Peter.

Kath - Jane.

Arabella - Lily.

Lucius - Severus.

Crabbe - Goyle.

Narcisa - Bellatroixe.

Sirius y James se pusieron detrás de Arabella y Lily.

Arabella levanto la mano.

-¿Si señorita Figg?

-¿Podria explicarme esto de la pocion?

Este se acerco a explicárselo.

Sirius susurro a James:

-¿Qué poción es?

-La de...

-La de como hacerme una persona simpatica - dijo Sirius.

-¿Como? - pregunto el profesor Fabretti.

-A no, la de "olvidarme del maravillosisimo Sirius Black"

-No le hagas caso, es un niño imbecil y prepotente - dijo Arabella enfadada.

Todos estaban el comedor, pasaron una comida agradable, ya que chicos y chicas no se habian juntado.

-Mira, mañana tenemos a tercera hora Pociones, con el pijo ese.

-Si, ¿y que?

-Que nuestra querida Arabella va a hacer el ridiculo.

-¿Que has pensado?

-Le echaremos algo en el desayuno, ya te explicare.

Arabella subia sola a su habitacion, cuando Arabella iba por el 6º piso y alguien la cogio, era Lucius Malfoy, un chico de piel palida, y un rubio platino, y bastante ligon entre los Slytherin, pero no salia de ahí, odiaba tanto a Potter y Black, le quitaban el protagonismo.

Ella no sabia quien era, le tapo los ojos, pero su voz fria era distinguible, se la llevo a una clase vacia, y la ato a un silla, la destapo los ojos.

-Malfoy, no se que pretendes, teniéndome a si, pero suéltame, tu no sabes lo que es una mujer enfada.

-Y tu no sabes lo que es un hombre enamorado.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres, muy bella, ¿sabias?

-Sueltame.

-No.

Dicho esto, se acerco a ella, y le beso, Arabella hacia esfuerzos por separarse, pero no podia, el beso de Malfoy era tan frio como el. Cuando Malfoy se aparto, Arabella se puso a gritar.

-Callate.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO! - siguio gritando Arabella sin hacerle caso.

Vino un pequeño Gryffindor, y este, no tubo mas remedio que soltarla. Al parecer el pequeño Gryffindor se lo dijo a todos, lo de que estaba atada por Malfoy, la gente solo rumoreaba, pero no se atrevian a decirle nada, de repente, se le acerco Sirius.

-¿Qué te hizo ese Malfoy? - pregunto este muy preocupado.

-No me hables.

-Lo quiero saber.

-Pero no te importa.

-A mi si.

-¿Sabes que te digo?

-¿Qué?

-Te odio, Black.

-Y yo a ti tambien, amor, y yo a ti.

-He dicho que no me llames amor.

-Si te encanta.

-No te aguanto Black - dijo entrando.

-¿Dónde estabas Ara? - le pregunto Lily acercandose al ver entrar a su amiga.

-Nada, es que, estoy muy cansada.

-¿Subimos?

-Vale.

-¿Estas bien?

-Te tengo que contar algo.

Arabella le conto todo lo de Malfoy a Lily, esta no dejaba de abrir la boca, sorprendida.

Después de contarle todo, le dijo:

-Mira, como lo vea, le parto la cara.

-No, Lily, dejale.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

En ese momento, entro una contenta Jane y una enfada Kath:

-¿Qué os pasa? - quiso saber Lily.

-Esta, se habla con Remus - respondio una furiosa Kath.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto una defraudada Lily.

En cambio Arabella, no se dio cuenta, ya que si no habis estrujado a Jane hay mismo, esta estaba pensando, en todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Mirar, le perdone, por que...

-¿Por qué que? - preguntaron las dos.

Esta no savia como decirlo, tomo aire y solto como enfadada:

-Es que, no sabeis lo que es aguantar vuestras estupidas peleas, ni el ni yo, os aguantamos, y no me extraña que hiciera eso, aburris.

Lily, se puso muy furiosa, y empezaron a gritar:

-¿ESTUPIDAS PELEAS? ¿ESTUPIDAS PELEAS?¡¡AGUANTAR A POTTER RS HORRIPILANTE, PERO, CLARO, TU SIEMPRE A LO TUYO!!

-¡¡MENTIRA!!

-¡¡VERDAD!!

-¡ME VOY A DORMIR, DEJADME EN PAZ!!

En, realidad, Jane, estaba muy triste, por haber discutido con sus amigas, pero es que aburrian, Jane, empezo a llorar en silencio, y Lily, en cambio, estaba orgullosa, parecia haber ganado una gran batalla.

Al final, todos fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente...

-Vamos, Canuto, ¡animate! ahora mismo Figg se lo va a tomar.

-Si, claro... - dijo levantandose al ver entrar a Malfoy.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer a Arabella?

-Te felicito.

-¿Por qué?

-Yu novia, besa muy bien.

Este le pego, y se dirigio a Arabella, que estaba saliendo por la puerta del gran vestíbulo, a Herbologia, pero esta fue media hora entes, a si que, aprovecho para hablar con ella.

-Hola, Arabella.

-No voy a caer en tus bromas.

-No es broma.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué besaste a Mafoy?

-Perdona, el me beso a mi, ademas, dejame, eres un cotilla, y no me artare de decírtelo, TE ODIO.

-¡No se ni porque me preocupo! ¡Te mereces lo que te va a pasar! - dijo alejandose muy enfadado.

Cuando llego la hora de la clase de Pociones, Sirius y James no dejaban de reir. Otra vez se habian sentado detras de Lily y Arabella, para ver con detalle todo lo que le pasaba a Arabella.

-¡Pero quereis callaros idiotas! - dijo Lily girandose enfadada.

-Si supieras lo que va a pasar... - dijo James sin parar de reir.

Antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada, Arabella se levanto, se quedo en ropa interior, y empezo a andar moviendo las caderas por toda la clase.

-¡Señorita Figg! ¡Sientese! - dijo el profesor sin saber que decir.

-Calla nene, que ahi para todos... - dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la clase.

REVIEWS

MYR: Gracias, me alegro, me hace mucha gracia lo de "esta muy padre" jaja, la cadenita fue muy graciosa, gracias por leerlo, ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

ZELY: Espero, que este te guste, es mas largo, espero que te haya gustado este, ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

RINOA: Me alegro, de que te guste, este lo es mas que el otro, 8 hojas y media, sin contar esto, lo de parejas reconciliadas, que da muchooooooooooooooooo, maja, parece que no conoces a Arabella y a Lily, ni a Kath, aunque, ella esta sola, y no la pienso poner con Peter, jeje, ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

DEJEN REVIEW.........


	3. Celos y parejas

Hola a todos, sorry por la tardanza, pero bueno, ya lo segui, que es lo importante .'  
  
Celos y Parejas.  
  
Jane estaba triste por haber peleado con Lily, claro, ella era la jefa del grupo, todo lo que hacia ella, lo hacian las demas, Kath, su, "mejor" amiga, hasta la daba de lado, últimamente solo queria hacer lo que Lily y Arabella, y, a ella, no la hacia ni caso.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se levanto demasiado pronto, y vio a Remus, como era sabado, bajaron a desayunar, y, ya que era demasiado pronto, el comedor estaba desierto, a si que decidieron desayunar rapido antes de que llegaran todos.  
  
-Vamos Jane, quiero enseñarte algo.  
  
Jane corrio detrás de Reamus, hasta llegar a, el sauce boxeador, cogio una ramita, y, dándole en el encaje, el Sauce paro de moverse.  
  
-Entra detrás de mi, he de enseñarte algo.  
  
Jane le seguia bastante preocupada, hasta que vio, que estaban en un comedor, algo destrozado.  
  
-Mira, Jane, esto no es facil, pero antes de que pasa nada... debo decirtelo.

-¿Lo que? - le pregunto.

-Soy un licantropo - Jane le miro preocupada -Cuando me convierto, vengo aquí, y destrozo todo, por eso la llaman, la casa de los gritos.  
  
-Tranquilo Reamus, yo siempre te apoyare, eres mi mejor amigo, mejor dicho, para mi, eres algo mas que un amigo.  
  
-Para mi tambien.  
  
Jane y Reamus siguieron hablando, un buen rato, mientras, Sirius, se acababa de levantar, estaba un poco raro, y bajo a dar una vuelta, cuando se encontro a Lucia, una chica de Ravenclaw, que era una de sus mil novias.  
  
-Hola Siri.  
  
-Lucia, estoy cansado, no tengo ganas de...  
  
Antes de que terminara la frase, le dio un beso, Arabella, que pasaba por alli, lo vio todo, y, se puso algo celosa "Oh, ese Sirius, ya con novias" penso algo enfadada.

Arabella seguia muy enfadada con el por lo que le habia hecho, a si que, al ver como Sirius le aseguraba a Lucia que ella era diferente, y la queria de verdad, cosa que le decia a todas, sonrio, y se acerco.

-¡Siri! - grito acercandose.

-¿Eh?

-Sirius, cariño, estube pensando en lo de que a mi me querias de verdad, y que soy diferente, y que sepas que yo tambien te quiero - Arabella sonrio al ver la cara que puso Sirius, ahora miro a Lucia - ¿quien es esta pelandrusca?

-¡Te dejo Black! - dijo Lucia levantandose muy enfadada.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Por la bromita de pociones - dijo mientras se alejaba riendo.  
  
Lily, estaba enfadada todavía por lo que le habia dicho Jane, pero, ¿cómo se atrevia? No era su culpa que Potter fuera asi de estupido, y que siempre la hiciera enfadar.  
  
-Vamos Kath, hoy son las pruebas de animadoras, y no quiero llegar tarde.  
  
-Si, pero, tenemos que buscar a las otras dos.  
  
-¿No podemos presentarnos solas?  
  
-No, dijeron que nos presentaramos en grupos de 4 o de 5, y, sin ellas, bye bye al puesto.  
  
-Ara dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, y Jane, ni idea - aclaro Lily.  
  
-Vale, yo busco a Arabella, y tu a Jane.  
  
-Estoy enfadada con Jane, no pienso ir yo.  
  
-Lo siendo, yo tambien estoy enfadada, pero si no...  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien... - dijo Lily no muy convencida.  
  
Kath salio corriendo, y, antes de que saliera por la puerta, se encontro con Arabella.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
  
-Paseando.  
  
-Bien, ahora busquemos a Jane - dijo Lily.  
  
Mientras Jane y Remus...  
  
-Mira que tarde es, me tengo que ir a las pruebas - dijo Jane, y le dio un beso a Remus, este se puso muy colorado.  
  
Jane salio corriendo, y se encontro a sus amigas.  
  
-Perdon Lily, Arabe y Kath, pero, esque es la verdad.  
  
-No pasa nada, pero no vuelvas a decir eso - dijo Lily, con su aire de superioridad.  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
-Bueno, vamos a llegar tarde.  
  
-Tranquila Jane, las han aplazado, una hora mas tarde.  
  
-Bien, a si podremos arreglarnos.  
  
Subieron todas corriendo a la habitación de las chicas "Solo una hora, solo una hora" decia Lily muy nerviosa chocando con James, que iba acompañado de Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo una hora para que?  
  
-Para las pruebas, y me tengo que arreglar.  
  
-Pero Evans, ¿no sabias que no tienes arreglo? Por mucho que te peines...  
  
-Y tu por mucho que te revuelvas el pelo seguiras siendo tan feo.  
  
-Me halagas - respondio este.  
  
Lily subio hasta la habitación, donde todas la estaban esperando.  
  
-Bien, tengo aquí los unirformes, ponéroslo - dijo Lily.  
  
Abrio una bolsa grande, eran un top de color mostaza, con el escudo de Gryffindor, una minifalda color granate, y unas deportivas con plataforma, color granate, con unos ponpones mágicos que cantaban, de color granate y mostaza.  
  
Cada una se peino de una forma diferente, Lily, se hizo un recogido tipo palmera, dejándose dos mechones sueltos adelante, le quedaba muy bien, Arabella, se dejo el pelo suelto, y se puso una diadema color granate, Jane, se dejo el pelo suelto y peinado, y se hizo trenzas y Kath, se aliso el pelo con una pocion alisadora.  
  
-¿Creeis que a si se fijara en mi Amos?  
  
-Oh, seguro que si, estas muy linda Kath .' - repondio Arabella.  
  
Las 4 chicas salieron juntas, y, se encontraron a Amos de camino, este, rapidamente, se acerco a Lily.  
  
-Estas bastante guapa, Lily, seguro que sales tu - le dijo guiñándola un ojo.  
  
Kath se puso celosa, e intervino.  
  
-¿Y te gusta mi peinado?  
  
-Si, estas muy guapa, pero, nadie se puedo comparar con Lily - dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos chicas, llegaremos tarde - dijo Arabella - adios Diggory.  
  
-Adios.  
  
James, que habia escuchado todo, se acerco a Lily.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya Evans, sabia que no te peinabas, pero, venir a unas pruebas, con la coleta que te hiciste antes de dormir...  
  
-¿A si? - dijo una furiosa Lily - hablo el que se a peinado, claro, esque, su pelo es muy "rebelde" lo que pasa, esque no se molesta en peinarse, a algunas del colegio, les va el "que nunca se peina" y por eso se lo ha dejado a si, por que peinándoselo, liga aun menos que ahora.  
  
Kath y Arabella rieron, en cambio, Jane la miro como diciendo, "¿ya empezamos?", Lily la vio, y, como no le apetecia discutir, se fue.  
  
A las pruebas, se presentaron, 4 de 4º, 5 de 5º, 4 de 6º, y, 4 de 7º.  
  
Tras hacer unas sencillas pruebas, cogieron a las de 6º, James se acerco a Lily, y le dijo.  
  
-Como bailes a si en el partido, en vez de animar, lo unico que haras, es espantar a toda la gente.  
  
-Pierdete Potter.  
  
-Oh, veo que te mueres por animarme, decidido, me adoras.  
  
-Si quiere animar a alguien, es a David Crenaws.  
  
-Tu novio de 7º ¿no?  
  
-No es mi novio, solo, me parece guapo, lo que pasa, es que tienes envidia de no poder compararte con alguien tan guapo como el, o con Carlo Frabetti.  
  
-¿Cómo ter atreves?  
  
-Es la verdad...

-¿No sera al reves?

-Ellos no tienen nada que envidiarte.

-Olvidame Evans.  
  
-Lo mismo digo Potter.  
  
DEJEN MUXOS REVIEW!! :D


	4. Fiesta en Gryffindor

Fiesta en Gryffindor

-¡Que bien chicas, tenemos el puesto! - decia Lily.  
  
-Podemos hacer una fiesta del pijama - sugirio contenta Arabella.  
  
-¡Si! Va a ser muy divertido.  
  
Al cabo de media hora, todos los gryffindor, y algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw lo sabian ya.   
  
Una hora antes, las cuatro chicas se fueron a arreglar.  
  
-¿Que os vais a poner?  
  
-Bueno, Lily, tampoco ahi que darle tanta importancia.  
  
-Yo si se la doy Jane, ahi que ir perfecta a todas partes.  
  
-Pareces una desesperada.  
  
Lily no hizo caso del comentario de su amiga, y dijo:  
  
-Vamos con el pijama, ¿o nos cambiamos luego?   
  
-Llevamos el pijama ya puesto, como todo el mundo, ¿no?   
  
-Perdona, pero, YO NO SOY TODO EL MUNDO.  
  
-Ok, Lily, pareces a Potter.  
  
-Bueno, chicas, a vestiros, la que quiera algo mio, que me avise.  
  
Al cabo de 5 minutos, la habitacion de las chicas estaba llena de ropa por todas partes.  
  
En diez minutos, Jane, ya estaba lista.  
  
-¿Os queda mucho?   
  
Ninguna la escucho, ya que estaban muy metidas en sus pensamientos.  
  
Jane se acerco a Lily, diciendole:  
  
-¿Te queda mucho?  
  
-Si, todavia estoy dudando si ponerme las braguitas azules, o el conjunto morado - repondio sin mirarla.  
  
-Yo ya estoy.  
  
Lily la miro.  
  
-Estas muy bien - dijo mirando la camiseta de tirantes azul clarito y el pantalon azul oscuro- me gusta como llevas el pelo.  
  
-Lily, lo llevo normal, como siempre.  
  
Jane se sento en su cama a esperar a que sus amigas terminaran.  
  
A los diez minutos hora, Arabella ya habia terminado, llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro brillante de tirante ancho, que acababa debajo del pecho, un mini short a conjunto.   
  
-¿Eso es un pijama?  
  
-Si, ¿te gusta?   
  
-Si, pero no lo parece.  
  
-Bueno, ya veras a Lily.   
  
-Ya me la imagino.  
  
-¿Que tal chicas? - dijo acercandose Kath a ellas.  
  
-Vaya Kath, estas muy sexy... - dijo Jane.  
  
-Si, mola ese camison.  
  
Kath llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior rojo, y un camison por encima de las rodillas, rojo transparente.  
  
-¿Cuanto dura la pocion alisadora?  
  
-Un dia, ¿por?  
  
-Porque todavia te dura desde esta mañana.  
  
-Ya, me quedo muy bien.   
  
-¿Que hora es?  
  
-Las 10:30, has tardado media hora Kath - dijo Jane.

-¿Solo? Vaya

-¿Solo dices?  
  
Las 3 chicas siguieron hablando, hasta que a las 11 llego Lily.  
  
-Bueno, ¿que tal?  
  
-Has tardado 1 hora.  
  
-Ya, pero estoy genial.  
  
-Te has pasado un poco.   
  
Lily llevaba un vestido negro, por encima de las rodillas, de cola, que se cruzaba por delante del cuello, y por atras iba cruzado en tiras.  
  
Luego se hecho una espuma en el pelo, para dejarselo ondulado.  
  
-Solo falta que te maquilles, y te llevamos a la boda del ministro.  
  
-Habia pensado en maquillarme, pero no tenia maquillaje negro.  
  
-Bueno, vamos ya, que es tarde.  
  
Llegaron justamente a las 11:30, donde todo el mundo estaba esperando, y rapidamente Lily saco su varita, y apuntando a su garganta dijo -¡Sonorus!- mientras se subia en una mesa, seguida de sus amigas.  
  
-Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por venir, algunos os preguntareis el porque de esta fiesta, pues, porque nosotras cuatro, somos las nuevas animadoras de Gryffindor - Lily fue interrumpida, ya que Diggory empezo a gritar "¡guapas! ¡guapas!" que poco a poco se fueron apuntando todos los chicos, mietras miraba a James con mirada triunfante - muchas gracias, bueno, sobre las 4, todos a nuestra habitacion, cogeis un saco, y os poneis donde querais, antes de todo, un aplauso a Diggory y sus amigos, por aver traido la comida - decia Lily sonriendole,mientras todos aplaudian - ¡que empiece la fiesta! - Lily se volvio a apuntar a la garganta, y dijo -¡quietus!-.   
  
Todos se dirigieron a la mesa de la comida, y empezaron a comer.  
  
Diggory se acerco a Lily y a sus amigas.  
  
-Cada dia tu belleza me sorprende mas.  
  
-Gracias Amos.  
  
Estubieron todos hablando un rato, cuando Lily diviso a David Crenaws.   
  
-Disculpen - dijo mientras se dirigia a el.  
  
David la vio, y le dirigio una sonrisa.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, mi nueva animadora.  
  
-Claro, te animo en lo que quieras.  
  
-¿Quieres un poco nena? - dijo ofreciendole su botella de cerveza con mantequilla.  
  
-Si han estado ahi tus labios, si.  
  
-Pues claro - dijo sonriendola mientras se la ofrecia.  
  
-¿Pero que se a creido? - dijo James furioso.  
  
-¿Que pasa? - dijo Sirius.  
  
-"¡Oh! Crenaws, si han estado ahi tus labios, claro que si, dame un besito, Crenaws, mua mua, Crenaws!" - dijo James poniendo una voz como la de Lily.  
  
-Bueno, lo siento, pero me voy con Anna.  
  
-¿Anna? ¿Ya no estas con Wendy?  
  
-No, prefiero a Anna, pero la voy a dejar hoy.  
  
-Bueno, suerte.  
  
-Igualmente Corna.  
  
Sirius se fue en direcion Anna, y salio de la sala comun de Gryffindor.   
  
Jane esta buscando con la mirada a Remus, hasta que lo encontro, y se fue con el.  
  
-Vamos, salgamos al pasillo - le dijo el.  
  
-Como quieras, dijo mientras se dirigian al retrato.  
  
-Bueno, Remus, veras, esto no puede seguir a si.   
  
-¿Como?  
  
-Pues... solo amigos, porque yo siento algo mas.  
  
-Y yo, tu ya lo sabes.  
  
-Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
  
-Tomate esto como quieras - dijo el, acercandose lentamente a ella, y fundiendola en un beso cargado de pasion y amor.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Jane le dijo - creo que eso es un si - dijo mientras se volvian a acercar.  
  
Los dos siguieron besandose y diciendose cosas, la verdad es que era la primera vez que sentian algo a si, Remus habia estado con varias chicas, pero Jane con ninguno.  
  
Lily empezo a beber, y a beber sin parar.  
  
-Venga, Lily, para ya, estas fatal.  
  
-Cariiiiiiiiño - le decia completamente borracha.  
  
Rapidamente empezo a dar saltos por todas partes, mientras David iba detras de ella, hasta que la cogio.  
  
-Venga, vamos a que te de el aire - dijo David cogiendola.  
  
Salio corriendo por el retrato, hasta que llegaron al jardin.  
  
Rapidamente la tumbo en la hierba, mientras la acariciaba dulcemente la cara.   
  
-Estas loca Lily, completamente loca - le decia.   
  
Rapidamente esta se levanto, y se puso a vomitar.  
  
-Muy bien, a si, estaremos aqui hasta que se te pase la borrachera.  
  
Kath estaba aburrida, ya que sus amigas la habian abandonado, ya que Arabella se fue con Amos, segun ellos a "hablar de Lily", a si que se sento en una silla, a esperar que algun chico se le acercara.  
  
No tardo mucho, ya que a los 10 minutos se acerco James, con dos copas llenas de ponche.  
  
-¿Te han dejado tus amigas? - dijo este sentandose al lado de Kath.  
  
-Eso no te interesa.  
  
-Bueno, tampoco seas borde, anda, toma - dijo ofreciendole el ponche.  
  
-No tomo alcohol.  
  
-Por esto no te va a pasar nada.  
  
Ella cogio el vaso insegura, y tomo un poco.  
  
-Esta riquisimo.  
  
-Sabia que te gustaria.  
  
Kath volvio a beber del vaso, se levanto, y al medio minuto volvio con 10 vasos mas grandes llenos de ponche.  
  
-Por esto no pasara nada, ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que no, venga, vamos a mi habitacion, tengo alli mas.  
  
Ambos subieron a su habitacion, Kath se sento en su cama, mientras este buscaba algo en el armario, sacando unas cuantas botellas.  
  
-Bueno, si te gusto la sidra, no puedes dejar de probar esto.  
  
-Estan todas nuevas.  
  
-Claro, las compre solo para ti - dijo James, haciendo que esta sonrojara.   
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Toma, primero esto - dijo abriendo el vodka.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Es vodka, una de las mejores bebidas que ahi.  
  
James echo un poco en dos vasos.  
  
-Toma, para ti este, que ahi mas.  
  
Kath se lo bebio de un trago.   
  
-Mmmmmmm, que rico, quiero mas.  
  
-No, dejalo para luego.  
  
-Vale.  
  
-¿Como es que estabas sola?   
  
-Bueno, Lily se fue, Jane tambien, y Arabella con Diggory.   
  
-¿Con quien se fueron Lily y Jane?  
  
-Ni idea.   
  
-Bueno, anda, vamos a probar el whisky - dijo mientras la abria, y la echaba en los vasos.  
  
El plan de James iba en marcha, a si que empezo a echarse muy poquito para el, y mucho para Kath.  
  
-Bueno, con tanta bebida, no se cual es mejor.  
  
Kath se empezaba a sentir un poco mal, pero prefirio no decir nada.   
  
-Nunca pense que fueras tan simpatico.  
  
-No te fies de las apariencias, ¿te gusta el whisky?  
  
-Me encanta - dijo bebiendo mas.  
  
Kath se lo bebio de un sorbo, estaba ya fatal, y empezo a decir bobadas, mientras descorchaba la boteña del coñac.

-Jaaaaaaaamesss, eres mi diiiiios.  
  
James estaba contento, y como Kath era tan guapa, iba a aprovecharse mas de la situacion.  
  
-Estas muy sexy con ese camison, anda, toma la botella de ron, y hazme pasarlo bien.  
  
-Como quierassssss.  
  
Kath descorcho la botella, y se al tiro por encima del camison.  
  
-Toma tu parte - dijo tirandole lo que quedaba en el pantalon -venga nene, sientate encima de la almohada.  
  
Este le hizo caso, mientras Kath se subio encima de la cama, y comenzo a beberse la botella, mientras hacia un baile erotico encima de ella, y se quito el camison.

-Lily, ¿estas ya bien?

-Si, creo que si.

-Menos mal, que susto me lleve.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto que has hecho por mi.

-No ahí de que, sigueme.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sigueme - repitio este tirandola del brazo.

Ambos fueron corriendo, hasta llegar al lago.

-Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta en una barca.

-Bueno, pero cuidado, no nos vayamos a caer.

-Tranquila Ly, aquí estoy yo para defenderte.

-Eres un sol.

-Arabella, Lily no ha vuelto, alomejor se ha ido con otro.

-Ni idea, venga, entremos en ese cuarto para hablar mejor.

-¿En el de las niñas de primero?

-Bua, eso da igual.

-Bueno, vale - dijo Amos mientras entraba.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, como te decia, creo que a Lily le gusta otro.

-Ya lo se.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Bueno... - Arabella no termino su frase, se miraron a los ojos, y poco a poco se empezaron a acercar, dándose un beso, un beso largo, salvaje, atrevido.

Amos la acosto sobre una cama, y esta se separo de el.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? - dijo en un susurro.

-Creo, que, esto - dijo volviendo a hacer el ademan de besarla.

-No, Amos, creo que ha sido una mala idea.

-¿Por?

-Por que le gustas a Kath, bueno, ya lo sabias, y no le puedo hacer esto.

-Vale, no ha pasado nada.

-Venga Kathi, gatita mia, ven para aca - le decia James.

Kath se tiro encima de el, y seguia diciéndole con voz borracha.

-Yoo, cuando teeeeee vi, dijeeeeee que eraaas mio, eraaaas mi hombreeeeeeee, te quiero, y nunca me separareeeeeee de tiiiiii, eres soooolo mioooooo.

Y se tiro encima de el, mientras se besaban, James estaba contento, ya que su plan habia funcionado, y, pofin, habia conseguido liarse con una de las amigas de Lily. Sabia que ellas nunca le perdonaria eso que le habia hecho a Kath.

Jane y Remus, seguían en el pasillo, hablando, nunca se podian imaginar que un merodeador iba a acabar con una de las amigas de Lily.

-Venga, Jane, ya es tarde, vamos a tu habitación.

-Como tu quieras.

-Cucarachas de hielo.  
  
-Adelante pareja.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Jane, donde ya estaban casi todos los alumnos con los sacos y armando.

Jane y Remus cogieron dos sacos, y se apartaron del barullo, sentandose a un lado de la habitacion, y se tumbaron juntos.

-Me alegro de que seas animadora de mi equipo.

-Y yo, no crei que lo consiguiéramos.

-Veras, Lily, solo queria decirte, que si quieres salir conmigo, ya que te lo quise preguntar hace tiempo, pero no coincidimos.

-Pues claro que si.

El se tumbo en la barca, y Lily se tumbo encima mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Se empezaron a revolcar de un lado a otro de la barca, y esta se volco, haciendo que Lily callera al agua.

-¡¡Lily!! - grito David, tirandose al agua a cogerla, pero era muy tarde, y no se veia nada.

Espero que les haya gustado el chap, si quieren saber que pasara con Lily, dejen review!! 


	5. Inmaduro, infantil

Despues de tanto tiempo, pero por fin me animo a seguir.  
  
Inmaduro, infantil  
  
David no sabia que hacer, le tenia miedo al agua, era un poco inútil para ir a 7º, y tomo la opcion mas rapida, fue corriendo a la torre de gryffindor, pero estaba tan asustado, que se perdio, llego en una hora, y entro gritando "¡SOCORRO! LILY SE HA MUERTO" James bajaba por la puerta, habia dejado a Kath en la habitación, ya estaba dormida, David volvio a gritar "LILY, ¡SE HA AHOGADO!" James sintio como que le daba algo en el estomago, y fue directo a el.  
  
-¿Qué dices imbecil? – le dijo muy furioso cogiendole por la camiseta.  
  
-Estabamos en-en la barca, y se-se volco-co.  
  
James fue corriendo, cogiendo por un brazo a David, llamandole de todo, hasta que llegaron. James cogio una barca, llego hasta donde se habia caido Lily y sin pensarlo se tiro al lago, se sumergio bastantes metros, y, vio que ahí no estaba, unos cuantos insectos del lago le atacaron, y cuando volvio a la superficie, tenia pequeños cortes sangrando, se volvio a sumergir y le volvieron a atacar, entonces, a lo lejos, vio un cuerpo flotando, James subio a una barca, y fue remando hacia el cuerpo de Lily, David se fue corriendo al castillo, tenia mucho miedo, James cogio el cuerpo de Lily, y la subio a la barca. No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima al ver a si su cuerpo. Le tomo el pulso, ¡todavía estaba viva! La llevo hasta el jardin, la tumbo en el suelo, no sabia que hacer, entonces se acordo de un curso salvavidas que hizo en un campamento cuando era pequeño, tenia que hacerle el boca-boca, lo primero era soltar todo el agua que tenia en la boca, se la abrio y volco un poco su cabeza, ahora tenia que juntar su boca con la suya y echar aire 3 veces, después dar tres veces con las manos en el pecho, y a si sucesivamente, hasta que volviera a la normalidad, James empezo a llorar cada vez mas, y después de 3 minutos, Lily abrio lo ojos y echo mas agua que tenia en la boca, James no pudo evitrar abrazarla, y decirle ¡estas viva! Lily empezo a mirar a los lados, estaba confusa, y volvio a mirar James.  
  
-James – dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
-¿Qué tal estas? – dijo el sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué me ha pasado? Estoy mojada.  
  
-David Crenaws te ahogo en el lago, pero tranquila que yo te he salvado.  
  
-¿Tu me has salvado?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Gracias, dijo abrazandole.  
  
James no pudo evitar sonreir,  
  
-James, estas herido – dijo susurrando, todavía no se habia recuperado del todo, tenia la respiración entrecortada y no podia hablar muy alto.  
  
-No pasa nada, vamos, te llevare a la enfermeria.  
  
La cogio en brazos y la llevon a la enfermeria.  
  
-Bueno, si esta bien – le dijo a James, ahora se dirigio a Lily y le dijo – tomate esto, y descansa.  
  
-Gracias Pomfrey.  
  
-James, tu no estas muy bien, tienes demasiados rasguños, duchate y echate esto por todo el cuero, ya veras como te recuperas.  
  
-Muchas gracias, adios.  
  
-Adios, y descansar.  
  
James y Lily subieron juntos, estaban muy nerviosos, y no se dirigian palabra, seguian enfadados, pero Lily le agradecia mucho lo que hizo.  
  
-Entonces, ¿David me tiro?  
  
-No se, el subio gritando diciendo que estabas muerta.  
  
-Veras, David y yo... estamos saliendo juntos.  
  
-¿COMO?- grito James – ¡YO SALVANDOTE COMO UN IMBECIL PORQUE TU NOVIO TE MATA, Y NO CORTAS CON EL!  
  
-Nadie te obligo, ¡ESTUPIDO! ¿POR QUE ME SALVASTE? ¿POR QUE NINGUNA SE QUERIA ENROLLAR CONTIGO?  
  
-Pues no lista – dijo James con sonrisa maliciosa – preguntale a Kath lo que hemos hecho esta noche.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Jajajaja, ya veo la lealtad que te tienen tus amigas, pero claro, ellas no se pueden resistir a mi encanto, y tu las obligas, pero en cuanto te das la vuelta para beber de la cervecita de "Deivi" para besuquearte con el, hacen lo que les da la gana.  
  
-Seguro que le has hecho algo. ¿cómo eres tan cerdo? Por un momento pense que era una buena persona, todo un hombre, pero no, sigues siendo un inmaduro y un infantil.  
  
James se sintio fatal, esas palabras "inmaduro, infantil" no podian dejar de resonar en su cabeza, no se iba de su cabeza la imagen de Lily , sus labios pronunciando "inmaduro y un infantil" diciendola con su voz, no podia dejar de pensar en esa imagen. Cuando lo oyo, algo le dio, le dolia mucho.  
  
James entro en la sala comun, todos subian ya, vio a Lily haciendo un conjuro para ordenador todo, y que iba habitación por habitación diciendoles a todos que fueran a la de las chicas.  
  
Nadas mas verla, volvio a recordar "inmaduro, infantil", pero ella no hizo ni el menor caso a este, no podia evitar sentirse mal por lo que le dijo, sentia rabia y un pequeño sentimiento de amor, pero ¿Cómo podia ella fijarse en el? Debia de tener sueño, pensaba ella. El la habia salvado, y unos minutos antes, a saber lo que llegaron a hacer ella y Kath, rapidamente fue a buscarla, ¿Dónde estaba? La buscaba desesperadamente, no la encontraba, alfinal la encontro en la habitación de los chicos de 5º. Estaba dormida, tumbada en la cama de James, estaba en ropa interior, Lily suspiro aliviada, ese cerdo no llego a hacer nada mas, vio unas botellas tiradas, y Kath apestaba a alcohol, Lily la cogio, y vio que habia una pequeña camara moogle, ¡capullo! Penso ella, lo habia grabado, para enseñarselo a todo el mundo. Lily saco la cinta pequeñita que habia ahí. "este tio se va a enterar" penso ella. Llevo a Kath, la metio en un saco, y se reunio mas tarde con Jane.  
  
-¿Qué tal nena?  
  
-Puff... aquí no te lo puedo contar, mejor mañana, ¿vale? Y tu, ¿Qué tal?  
  
-Genial.  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Estoy con Remus.  
  
-¿Cómo? – Lily no puedo evitar sonreir, se alegraba mucho por su amiga.  
  
-Es fantastico, sensible, romantico, dulce... - decia ella con voz soñadora.  
  
-Pero... ¿os habeis besado?  
  
-Pues claro.  
  
-¿Y que tal?  
  
-Muy bien, lo quiero bastante, es... genial.  
  
-Me alegro mucho tia, y Ara, ¿la has visto?  
  
-No, pero ahí viene.  
  
-¿Qué tal?  
  
-Me he enrollado con Amos.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Kath, no te lo va a perdonar.  
  
-Es verdad tias, ¿Qué he hecho?  
  
-No se lo digas – dijo Lily.  
  
-Si se lo voy a decir, se va a enterar y va a ser peor.  
  
-Pero ha sido solo un rollo, ¿no?  
  
-No, un beso, me acorde de Kath, pero hemos estado hablando...  
  
-No hables mas con el, no le mires, pasa de el.  
  
-Si, mejor.  
  
-Creo que vamos a dormir – dijo Lily, dijo levantandose – venga, todos a dormir, podeis hablar en bajo, pero vamos a apagar las luces, y no hagais mucho ruido – en ese momento unos niños de primero entraron por la puerta.  
  
-Perdon – decia uno frotandose los ojos muerto de sueño - ¿podeis dormir? Tengo sueño, y mis amigos tambien.  
  
James se levanto riendose, y detrás Sirius.  
  
-Los enanos tienen sueño – decia James – y les hechizo a todos, de repente, todos estaban bailando.  
  
-Potter ¡POTTER!  
  
-¿Qué pasa Evans? Te he dicho muchas veces que para unirte a mi club de fans, yo no se que ahí que hacer.  
  
-¡ERES UN IMBECIL! Deja a los pobres niños, ¿vale?  
  
Sirius los desechizo, y se fueron corriendo.  
  
-Bueno, todos a dormir – dijo Lily.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos se fueron al gran comedor, y Lily limpio toda la Sala Comun y la habitación, con un simple hechizo, y bajo a desayunar, James llego mas tarde y se sento a su lado.  
  
-Evans... -dijo el despacio.  
  
-Olvidame Potter.  
  
James cogio su mano, Lily noto que algo le recorria el cuerpo.  
  
-Lo siento, no te pido que me hables, solo que estoy muy arrepentido, en ese momento, Lily se giro hacia el, vio como le caia una lagrima, se levanto rapidamente, y se fue llorando, Lily se levanto, y susurro "Potter, vuelve" pero rapidamente se sento, se sentia tan... bien y mal, Potter parecia muy arrepentido, pero el era a si, seguro que era todo mentira, puro teatro, para llegar a algo, lo iba a poner a prueba, si de verdad le queria... le perdonaria.  
  
¿Qué ara Lily? ¿Qué pasara con Kath? ¿Y con Arabella? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente... Nota- JANE tomara una importante decisión respecto REMUS.


	6. Empieza la guerra

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Lucia, ¡gracias! .  
  
EMPIEZA LA GUERRA  
  
Lily le conto todo a sus amigas, lo de David, lo del lago, lo de James y lo de Kath, cuando llego a esta parte, todas miraron a esta ultima, que se sonrojo.  
  
-Vereis, esto... yo no estaba tan mal, solo bebi la mitad, cuando James se daba la vuelta lo tiraba, solo queria a donde queria llegar el.  
  
-Solo os besasteis, ¿no? - dijo Arabella.  
  
-Bueno... baile un poco para el, y nos tocamos un poco... pero nada mas, me hice la dormida.  
  
-Bueno, lo podemos ver.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Que ese cerdo te grabo con una cosa moogle, que graba las escenas, y luego se pueden ver.  
  
-¡Sera cerdo!  
  
-Tranquila, tengo la cinta.  
  
-Traela, la voy a guardar, y me voy a vengar de el, cuando se disponga a enseñarsela a todos... se va a enterar.  
  
Todas se empezaran a reirse.  
  
-Pero... - dijo Lily - vereis, James me pidio perdon, llorando, parecia tan arrepentido.  
  
-Me da igual, le hacemos esto, y después le perdonas si quieres.  
  
-Vale...  
  
-Antes de nada - dijo Arabella - me he dado un beso con Diggory, pero, me acorde de ti, y lo deje...  
  
-No pasa nada, es un payaso, se esta riendo de mi a mi cara, el muy cerdo.  
  
Todas quedaron asombradas ante ese comentario.  
  
-Muy bien - dijo Jane - pues yo estoy con Remus.  
  
-¿Si? Quien diria que una de nosotras iba a acabar con un merodeador... - dijo Lily.

-Si, la verdad es que si.

-Antes de nada Jane, queria pedirte perdon, por que a veces soy un poco... creida - le dijo Lily - y creo que tienes razon, ¡¡pero esque Potter me saca de quicio!!

-Bueno, mientras lo admitas...  
  
-Me siento tan mal - decia James - me llamo inmaduro, y tambien infantil, y lo de Kath...  
  
-No se que decirte, siempre la cagas, amigo - le decia Sirius, que es el que fue a consolarle - mira, lo mejor, pasa al 100% de ella, en serio, ya veras.  
  
-Bueno, vale... pero es que nunca me habia sentido a si por una chica... siempre ten a la que quiera a mis pies  
  
-Ademas, le has pedido perdon, ya sabe que estas arrepentido, ahora pasa de ella.  
  
-Vale, vale...

-Pero yo no le hubiera pedido perdon, tienes que hacerte el "interesante", tiene que ir detras de ti, como vayas tu detras de ella, no te funcionara, bueno, mira si no, como te va con las otras, hacen lo que tu quieres...

-Pero Lily no es como las demas, ella es muy diferente, no se las puede comparar.

-Comportate con ella como antes.

-Pero es dificil.

-Ya, pero antes no hacia contigo lo que queria.

-Esta bien...

Las chicas estubieron toda la mañana haciendo deberes, después de comer Lily fue a la biblioteca, donde habia quedado con David.  
  
-Hola nena.  
  
-¿Por qué no me salvaste?  
  
-Porque ya sabes que me da miedo el agua.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-Si quieres te ayudo a hacer los deberes.  
  
-Mientras no te ahogues.  
  
-¿Estas molesta?  
  
-No - dijo ironicamente.  
  
-¿Me lo estas echando en cara?  
  
-Prefiero trabajar sola - dijo lentamente - ¡vete!  
  
Arabella entraba en la biblioteca, fue a buscar un libro donde casualmente Sirius estaba.  
  
-Figg.  
  
-Black - dijo borde.  
  
-¿Qué tal?  
  
-Olvidame.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Lucius acercandose.  
  
-¿Tu que quieres Malfoy? - dijo Sirius ofendido. Arabella noto ofendido a Sirius, y para darle celos, cogio a Lucius diciendo "vamonos Lucius".  
  
En cuanto perdieron de vista a Sirius, Arabella solto a Lucius con asco.  
  
-No me vuelvas a mirar.  
  
Y se alejo rapido de el.Pasaron una semana tranquila, a Lily se le paso un poco el enfado con James con lo de Kath, y James parecia tan arrepentido que no se acordo de la cinta, pero Kath no lo olvidaria fácilmente... y llegaba ya el dia de actuar.  
  
-Bueno chicas, hacer lo que os diga.  
  
-Que buena idea, se le va a caer la cara a este imbecil - decia Lily emocionada.  
  
-Shhh, callaros ya, y a Remus, ni os acerqueis con eso - decia Jane algo enfadada.  
  
-Vale, tranquila.  
  
Las chicas se escondieron en un armario que daba muy buena vista a James. Acercaron la camara a el, estaba dormido bocarriba, con la boca abierta, un pijama azul clarito que le quedaba bastante pequeño, y daba verdaderamente vergüenza... si eso lo vieran su club de fans... después apuntaron a Black, que no llevaba pijama, ellas pensaron que estaria en calzoncillos dormido. Estaba de lado, y no se dejaba de mover de un lado hacia otro de la cama, las chicas se aguantaban la risa como podian. De repente, Black empezo a gritar dormido "¡Tengo miedo! ¡No te rias James, sabes que no me gusta eso!" Arabella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, cosa que desperto a James, Lily apunto rapido a James, que se estiraba en su cama.  
  
Estaba medio dormido, se desperto, y fue andando hasta el baño dando tumbos, de repente tropezo, y tubo una caida bastante tonta. James llego al baño, se lavo un poco la cara y se mojo el pelo, y se puso a hacer pis, las chicas no pudieron evitar reirse un poco.  
  
-¡Canuto! - grito el - ¿de que te ries?  
  
Sirius se desperto de un sobresalto.  
  
-Yo de nada, si estaba dormido.  
  
James penso que estaria bromeando, y se levanto, de repente, James solto un grito agudo, una pequeña arañita estaba delante de el, Lily iba a explotar de la risa.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Una a-a-araña.  
  
Sirius empezo a reirse, cogio a la araña, y empezo a bacilar a James mientras el corria de una lado para otro de la habitación. James se acerco al armario, tenia intencion de abrirlo, rapidamente guardaron la camara. James abrio un poco la puerta, y se salvaron porque entre que estaba medio dormido, y no llevaba gafas, cogio lo primero que vio, y se dio la vuelta. Sirius fue al baño, y James se empezo a vestir. Las chicas se turnaron para salir, la primera fue Arabella, no se dieron cuenta, la siguiente Kath, y se llevo la camara, la siguiente Jane, y la siguiente Lily, pero no salio, porque Sirius salio del baño, y el y James empezaron a hablar de algo que le interesaba.  
  
-Estoy fatal.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Lily no me ha perdonado, eso creo... y, bueno, la verdad, esque me gusta...  
  
-Te dije que la olvidaras, no tienes posibilidades.  
  
Lily vio que a James se le resbalaban unas lagrimas, y sintio un poco de culpabilidad.  
  
-¡Eh! No llores, y menos por una mujer, ¿vale? Yo no he dicho que no tengas posibilidades, sino que... - te odia, pero bueno, pero nada mas.  
  
-Me gusta... mucho, bastante...  
  
Lily ya hiba a salir, no queria seguir escuchando eso, se sentia mal, pero cuando iba a salir se tropezo, y James la vio.  
  
-¡Evans! - dijo asombrado - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Esto... - desde que James le pidio perdon no habian vuelto a hablarse - bueno, estaba...  
  
-No me mientas, Evans.  
  
-Vine a decirte que te perdono.  
  
James se olvido de todo, no se dio cuenta de que Lily le habia escuchado, se sentia tan bien.  
  
Lily le dio dos besos, y James se ruborizo bastante.  
  
-Adios, Evans.  
  
En clase de Transformaciones...  
  
-Potter, silencio - decia McGonagall - atiende.  
  
La clase era bastante aburrida, estaban aprendiendo a transformar pajaros en perros. A James se le daba bastante bien esa asignatura, pero a Lily no tanto, tenia un pajaro con pelo, alas y patas.  
  
-Si quieres te enseño - le dijo James.  
  
-No, Potter, da igual.  
  
Lily se puso a hablar con Arabella, le conto lo que paso en el dormitorio, McGonagall le pillo hablando.  
  
-¿Cómo te permites hablar en clase, con lo mas que vas? Como esta es la ultima hora, te quedaras 3 horas por la tarde, ¡vaya ejemplo de prefecta!  
  
Lily tenia que ir a las cuatro, y estar hasta las siete, un poco mas tarde castigo tambien a James, Lily no queria para nada quedarse a solas con el, pues se sentia molesta a solas con el porque esta por ella, y porque aun asi se llevan mal.  
  
Cuando termino la clase se fue a comer, y se acerco a James.  
  
-Mira, aunque te haya perdonado, quiero que nos llevemos exactamente igual que antes, de mal.  
  
-¿Por?  
  
"Sera estupido" penso ella.  
  
-Es que me gusta mas - dijo guiñandole un ojo.  
  
Lily se fue con sus amigas.  
  
-¿Qué tal chicas? - Lily no espero a que le respondieran - yo mal, tengo esta tarde 3 horas de castigo con Potter.  
  
-Bueno, no es para tanto...  
  
-Quede con David.  
  
-Bueno, pues no pasa nada.  
  
-Gracias por vuestra ayuda y comprensión.  
  
-Pero tengo una idea, pero todavia no lo podemos grabar, ¡ah! y tambien lo haremos con Black, por lo que le hizo a Arabella.  
  
-Vale.

-Mirar que hora es, me voy ya, hasta luego, os veo en la Sala Comun.  
  
-¡Adios! Intenta pasarlo bien...  
  
-Hola señorita Evans - decia McGonagall - no se siente muy cerca de Potter.  
  
Lily se sento dos asientos mas lejos que el.  
  
-Empezar a hacer una redaccion sobre el hechizo que hemos dado esta mañana, de 3 metros, creo que en 3 horas, teneis tiempo de sobra.  
  
McGonagall se sento, y empezo a trabajar en cosas suyas, Lily no sabia casi nada, empezo a poner el titulo, cuando un papelito cayo encima de su pupitre.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Evans? ¿No sabes? Si quieres te lo dejo, pero tendras que chantajearme. Contesta."  
  
Lily cogio un papelito, y le contesto:  
  
"Pues la verdad, se me da fatal, Potter, ¿Por qué eres tan engreido? ¿Qué tipo de chantaje? Contesta."  
  
Le tiro el papelito, James lo leyo y le sonrio maliciosamente. James le contesto, era una nota bastante larga.  
  
"Evan, si soy engreido, es porque me hacen serlo, bueno, no se... yo he pensado una... apuesta con premio, Sirius y yo hacemos apuestas, es divertido. Elige tu la apuesta, el que gane, manda al otro durante... no se, como tu quieras, ¿vale? Contesta, y... suerte".  
  
Lily lo cogio y sonrio tambien maliciosamente.  
  
"Esta bien... ya tengo la apuesta, no puedo decir nada de nada a nadie. Tu tienes que hacer que Kath este por Peter, entonces, tienes que convencer a Peter de que la intente gusta, no a Kath. Y yo que Sirius este por Arabella, yo tengo que convencer a Arabella, para que vaya a por el, y guste a Sirius, pero en ningun momento directamente. Si tu consigues que Kath bese a Peter antes de que yo consiga que Sirius bese a Arabella, hare lo que quieras durante... una semana. Y si es al contrario, pues viceversa, ¿vale?"  
  
James lo leyo, se quedo pensativo, y al final sonrio, y contesto.  
  
"Vale, preparate para ser mi exclava, esto tiene que suceder antes de dos semanas. Ahora te paso mi trabajo, que me queda poco"  
  
La tarde paso tranquilamente, Lily copio el trabajo de James, y se lo entregaron a McGonagall.  
  
Lily ya empezo a pensar en el plan, era muy dificl la apuesta, pero ella sabia que Kath nunca besaria a Peter, aunque lo de Sirius y Arabella tambien era dificil, pero tenia una ventaja, Sirius era muy guapo, y puede que consiguiera ganar...  
  
James, con la apuesta, se olvido de la cinta. Tenia que concienciar a Peter, aunque era dificil, pero el bien sabia que Arabella odiaba a Sirius.  
  
Lily bajo a la Sala Comun, y vio a Arabella.  
  
-Hola Arabella.  
  
-Hola Lily.  
  
-¿Has visto a Sirius?  
  
-¿Por qué quieres ver a ese payaso?  
  
-No es un payaso, reconocelo, esta muy bien.  
  
-Lily, no me digas que te gusta ese imbecil.  
  
Lily se arrepintió un poco de la apuesta, se acerco a James, a picarle un poco.  
  
-Vaya Potter, la tengo casi pillada.  
  
-No creo, he oido lo que dice, Arabella odia a Sirius, y nunca ira a por el, en cambio, Peter puede ser tan pesado, que Kath acabara cediendo...exclava.  
  
-No cantes aleluyas, que te voy a patear - y se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Como digas mi vida - susurro el, y acto seguido sonrio.  
  
NOTA: ¿Quién preferis que gane la apuesta?


	7. Amigos ¿Amigos?

Amigos... ¿Amigos?

-Hola Sirius - dijo Lily.

-Hola - dijo este muy asombrado.

-¿Qué tal?

-Esto... bien... - dijo sin saber porque Lily le hablaba - ¿y tu?

-Bien.

Sirius y Lily se quedaron callando, a si que Lily decidio hablar.

-¿Por qué crees tu que siempre nos hemos llevado tan mal?

-No se, no somos compatibles.

-Bueno, eso es una bobada, a mi me caes bien - Lily se quedo con un gesto un poco raro, la verdad, no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿A si? - dijo aun mas extrañado - esto, si, claro, yo soy muy majo, y muy guapo.

-Si...

-¿Y que tal te cae James?

-¿Potter? Mejor no te lo digo.

-No, dilo, dilo.

-Engreido, inmaduro, idiota, prepotente, estupido... ¿sigo?

-No, casi que mejor dejalo.

-¿Y tu de Arabella?

-¿Figg? Pues... es guapa, pero, muy borde.

-No, lo que pasa es que chocais.

-Si, pero porque es una borde.

-Yo creo que le gustas un poco en el fondo.

-¿Si?

-Pero no le digas nada.

-Ya... - dijo Sirius sonriendo divertido.

-Bueno... ¿y que le pasa ahora a Pettegrew con Kath?

-No se, esta un poco pesadito, no deja hablar de ella, pensar en ella y decir su nombre.

-Bueno Black, me voy.

-Puedes llamarme Sirius.

-Vale, adios.

-¿Puedo llamarte Lily?

-Como quieras - dijo Lily alejandose.

Lily salio en busca de su amiga, almenos habian progresado algo, penso que estaria en la biblioteca, busco por algunos estantes, cuando vio algo que no podia creerse:  
  
Peter cogia de la mana a Kath, estaban los dos juntos.

-Peter, sueltame, amigos, vale, amigos.

-Vale.

Peter y Kath amigos, Peter y Kath amigos, PETER Y KATH AMIGOS. La mente de Lily no daba de si, habia visto cosas raras, pero eso era... era... era lo peor.

Estaba decidido, tenia que hablar con ella, no podia permitir que el estupido de Potter le ganara, ¡a saber que le mandaria hacer! "¡Si es un niño loco!" penso Lily.

-Hola Kath - dijo acercandose, y mirando mal a Peter.

-Hola Lily - ahora se acerco a ella - ¡socorro! - le dijo para que Peter no le oyera.

-Veras Kath, te esta esperando un chico que se llama...

-¡A si! ese chico tan majo que se llama...

-Jim - dijo Lily, justo a la vez que Kath decia - Scott.

Peter las miro sin entender nada, y despues alzo una ceja...

-¡Ya se lo que pasa! ¡Os quereis librar de mi!

-¡Oh Petegrew! ¡Que listo eres! - le dijo Kath.

-Si, la verdad esque James me enseña truquitos. (No me pregunteis de que, porque ni yo lo se).

-No, si ya se nota que Potter te enseña a pensar...

-¡Gracias! - dijo sonriendo.

-¿Este niño no anda un poco mal? - le pregunto Lily.

-¿Un poco? - dijo Kath alejandose con Lily y dejando a Peter solo.

-¿Por que todas huyen? - pregunto a el mismo.

-Porque eres un cutre - contesto una voz que no se sabe de donde salio. (Solo lo odio mucho!! )

Por otra parte, Arabella estaba dando una vuelta por el lago con Jane, Jane no le dejaba de hablar de Remus, y Arabella solo sonreia mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

-Bueno, y... ¿tu que tal? ¿quien te gusta?

-Pues por ahora... - dijo, pero alguien vino y la tiro al suelo.

-¿Pero que haces imbecil? - dijo dandose la vuelta - ¡Black! ¿quien si no? nadie es tan idiota y no tiene tan poco cerebro para hacer algo inteligente.

-Yo tambien te quiero.

Sirius venia acompañado de Remus, bueno, acompañado no, porque su compañia, preferia irse con una compañia a intercambiar saliva, ya que es algo que con Sirius no podia hacer.

-Vaya mi Figg, nos quedamos solos.

-Por poco tiempo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No puedes mantener una conversacion corta conmigo, antes de que tu lujuria ataque y no te resistas mas y comerme la boca?

-¡Black! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan guarro?

-Claro.

-No se como puedes ser a si.

-Si, yo tampoco, naci asi de guapo, y no lo puedo remediar, despues, este cuerpazo que tengo, buff.... pero sobre todo soy un chico majisimo y agradable.

-Eso quisieras.

-En cambio, tu eres guapa, pero eres una borde, y estas algo amargada, no te dejas querer por los demas, ni por mi.

-No me quiero dejar querer por ti - dijo ya muy enfadada levantandose para irse.

-Como se nota que le gusto, Evans tenia razon - dijo sonriendo.

Por otro lado, James estaba hablando con Peter, que le estada desquiciando un poco bastante.

-A sique, espantaste a Kath, ¿no? - dijo lentamente.

-¡Si! - grito Peter como un estupido.

-¿ERES IMBECIL O QUE TE PASA? - grito James, lo que mas le molesto esque lo dijera riendose.

-Eh... - dijo Peter sin saber que contestar.

-Prefiero que no contestes - le dijo ya un poco mas calmado - no puedes babearla como un idiota de cuatro años, solo te falta ponerte un chupete y enseñarle ese pijama cutre que te pones.

-Yo creo que no seria mala idea - dijo Peter - alomejor le gusta los hombres sensibles.

-No confundas sensible con gilipollas, sensible soy yo.

-¿Tu sensible? - dijo Sirius acercandose y riendose.

-Bueno, soy persona...

-Tu eres tan sensible como yo, prongs - le dijo Sirius (pero que lindo!!!)

-Bueno Peter, casi que mejor que no hagas nada por ahora...

-Pero si yo amo a esa chica...

-¿A si?

-No se, pero como soy un merodeador, si le digo eso a cualquiera, se quedara loquita por mi, ¿no?

-Eh... - dijo James, la verdad es que no queria ofenderle - bueno...

-No eres guapo - le dijo Sirius sin ningun tacto (que se aguante la rata!) - es mas, das asco, yo soy encantador.

-¿Yo no lo soy? - dijo Peter apunto de llorar.

-Esto... tienes otros encantos - dijo James, despues penso en lo que dijo - pero por dentro.

-¿Si? ¿Cuales?

-Esto... yo... me tenia que ir a buscar a Evans - dijo James.

-Ninguno - dijo Sirius riendose.

-¡Evans! - grito James, ya que nada mas darse la vuelta la vio ahi.

-¿Me buscabas Potter?

-Esto...

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿A si? - dijo James sonriendo, y de un acto reflejo se revolvio el pelo - vamos..

-Mira Potter - dijo cuando se alejaron un poco - no te hagas ilusiones, solo queria decirte que en el trato no entraba ser un pesado, como tu amiguito.

-Ya, si es un empanado y lo esta haciendo fatal - dijo James, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y Lily empezo a reirse - esto, si la tiene en el bote, ademas, en el trato no entraba nada.

-Si, lo que tu digas, pero yo quiero tener tiempo para hablar con mi amiga, que es un poquito pesado el chaval, y no va a conseguir a si nada.

-Eso ya lo veremos...

-Potter, no intentes poner una voz desafiante, sabes perfectamente que Peter no tiene nada que hacer, no solo es feo, si no es un retrasado.

-Pero es un merodeador.

-¿Y que? - le pregunto Lily como si un merodeador no valiera nada.

-Tu si que lo tienes dificil.

-Bueno, Sirius es un merodeador tambien.

-Ya, pero tienes que convencer a tu amiguita, no a Sirius.

-Y Arabella es una...

-¿Una que?

-Pues no se, no tenemos un grupito estupido.

-Que diras... ¿las animadoras? o... ¿las "amamos a los merodeadores pero somos una chulitas y no queremos reconcerlo"?

-Somos las "odiamos a los estupidos prepotentes: merodeadores".

-¿A si? Jane esta por Remus.

-Remus es diferente.

-Arabella por Sirius.

-Le odia.

-Tu por mi.

-¡Ya quisieras estupido! - dijo Lily alejandose muy enfadada.

-Si es que me ama... - dijo James mirando como se alejaba.

Por otro lado, en el Sauce Boxeador, estaban Jane y Remus, desde que le habia contado su secreto, se iban ahi casi todos los dias para estar tranquilos.

Se estaban besando, cuando Jane le miro, se separo, y le dijo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-Remus, me voy a hacer animaga para estar contigo.

-Ah - dijo Remus volviendola a besar.

Cuando Remus se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, se separo rapidamente, y dijo muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso - dijo Jane riendo - me voy a hacer animaga para estar contigo.

-¿Que dices? Estas loca, ¿no? no, lo que pasa, esque era una broma, muy buena Jane.

-Que no, que es verdad - dijo sin dejar de reir.

-No, Jane, no quiero, imaginate que... que cortamos, ¿que pasaria?

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Esa es la confianza que le pones a nuestra relacion?

-No, pero, no quiero que...

-Mira Remus - dijo cortandole - no se que pensar, yo no puedo estar con alguien que no le pone confianza a nuestra relacion.

-¿Que?

-Adios Remus, piensalo - dijo levantandose.

-¡Jane! - grito.

-Piensalo, y si no...

-No, que, se te olvida aqui la camiseta.

-Ah - dijo Jane enrojeciendo, y dandose la vuelta para cogerla - ya hablaremos.

Al dia siguiente, todos se fueron a clase, ese dia tenian clase con los de Slytherin, asique se sentaba Gryffindor por un lado, y Slytherin por otros. Los merodeadores hicieron un trato.

Justo cuando Lily se iba a sentar con Jane, vino corriendo James y se sento con Lily. Jane le miro enfadada y se sento con Remus. Arabella y Kath se iban a sentar detras de Lily y James, cuando vino corriendo Sirius y aparto a Kath sentandose con Arabella, asique a Kath no le quedo otro remedio que sentarse con Peter.

-Eres un imbecil Black, ¿por que te pones a mi lado?

-Para contemplarte.

-Eres realmente imbecil.

-¿Si? Gracias, pero recuerda que soy guapo, estoy bueno, encantador, adorable, deseado...

-Y estupido y prepotente.

-Mejor no te recuerdo que eres una deprimida, pareces una vieja amargada, si ahora te comportas como una vieja, ¿que haras cuando lo seas? ¿vivir rodeada de gatos y pasarte el dia dandoles de comer?

-Ja-ja, tu ahora eres un imbecil ¿que haras cuando seas mayor? ¿tirarte de la escoba encima de un monton de zarzas porque estaras mas retrasado?

Oo Fin del chap oO

¿Que tal el chap? ¿les gusto? en el proximo ya sabran quien ganara la apuesta... bueno, no se, a mi este chap, la verdad esque me gusto como me quedo.

Bueno, tranquilos por Remus y Jane, que seguiran juntos!! ¿que animal creeis que podria ser Jane? yo todavia no lo tengo muy decidido... bueno, contestar, y me voy a poner a contestar reviews.

Ah!! este chap se lo dedico a Hermionetxu, por tenerme en favorite stories!!

Reviews

Ichan: hola!! la verdad es que si que se lo merecen. Bueno, ya veras quien ganara... puede que ganen los dos OO como es eso? jeje, ya veras. Muchisimas gracias por lo de que es bastante bueno. Muchos besos!! sigue leyendo!!

Marie Ann: Bueno, a si que de fiesta, eh!!! jeje, bueno, me alegro que alfinal lo pudieras terminar de leer!! bueno, Lily y James aprenderas a llevarse mejor. Besos!

Armelle Potter: hola!! la verdad es que tu review me animo mucho muchisimo a seguir escribiendolo!! bueno, ya ves que el siguiente lo puse prontito, dew!!

Hermionetxu: hola wapa!! jeje, tu ya sabes quien ganara, eh!!! jeje. Si, eso de que a Peter no le besa ni dios... jajaja, tienes razon!! pero bueno, tu ya sabes que pasara. Tu fic me encanta! sigue pronto!! y ya ves que te dedique el chap. Besotes wapa!!

Marian Salazar: hola!! Lily esta demasiado creida... ya cambiara, y la verdad es que James lo paso fatal llorando, eso es algo que le hara cambiar a Lily, pero antes de que se sepa quien gana, tiene que hacerle algo uno a otro para que se piquen mucho, ya vere que... creo que se me acaba de ocurrir ahora mismo! bueno, diras "a mi que me importa?" jeje, esque se me ocurrio mientras te contesto, a ver si luego me acuerdo O.ô bueno, volviendo al review, ya veras que pasa con Kath y Peter... besos wapa!

NiTa: hola!! muchas gracias! oye, porfa, dime que has pensado, cuando has dicho lo de algo "raro" dime anda, que has pensado porfa!! sigue leyendo!! y muchisimas gracias! besotes wapa!


End file.
